1. Technical Field
This application relates to cable management systems, and more particularly to cable management systems suitable for selectively extending and retracting a cable from an electronic device, such as, for example, an ultrasound diagnostic imaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices for managing cables or cords of electronic equipment have been developed ranging from simple bundling devices, such as cable ties, to more complex retraction devices, such as the cord retractor device shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,736. Cord retraction devices are typically used to manage excess cord lengths in a manner that is more efficient and aesthetically pleasing than bundling devices. Some cord retraction devices enable a user to operate an electrical tool, appliance or other apparatus remotely from a power source via an extended power cord, and then reel in the cord for storage. Such power cord retraction devices typically include brush contact mechanisms for maintaining a conductive path from a power outlet to the electrical tool, appliance or other apparatus as the power cord is extended and retracted. For example, the cord retractor shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,736 includes a brush contact mechanism in the form of electrically conductive rings secured to a rotatable drum that correspond to each of a live wire and neutral wire of a power cord and which are aligned with respective contacts on a base portion of the cord retractor. The contacts of the base portion are biased towards the conductive rings to maintain contact therewith as the drum rotates, and thereby maintain a conductive path. Cord retraction devices having such brush contact mechanisms are generally used for applications wherein only a few conductive paths are provided and for providing electrical power where appreciable signal degradation through the brush contacts is of no concern.
Applicant's new cable management systems are particularly well suited for extending and retracting electrical cables for a broader range of applications.